Trojka Plus
3 Family is Hoprovratian commercial television network owned by 3 Media. The channel broadcasts series, entertainment and children's programmings. The target audience of the channel is 14–30 years old. History Artemis Metropol Television '''was founded in 1982 as one of the third private television channels in Hoprovratia. replace the 4th Program of TV USSR. He began an on-air show on the 30th Relgrade channel. First on the television channel in 1992 there were small blocks from showing: films and programs of own production. Over time, the grid expanded, there was news. In 1995, the television channel suffered a heavy attack on the broadcast. The National Council of Ukraine on television gave '''A•M•T and RTK Reograd the same frequency of broadcasting. And only in 2003 all this collision was solved with frequency with the help of the new management of AMT Einstein. AMT Einstein received a license for the 42nd, and RTK Reograd remained on the 30th. They both got the opportunity to broadcast 24 hours a day. Since April 24, 2004, AMT Einstein '''renamed as '''Einstein '''has presented various genres of television entertainment: reality shows, talk shows, television series, humorous programs, cartoons, sports broadcasts. There are no political programs on '''Einstein, including newscasts, except for secular and sports news. The canal coverage is 91.9% of the territory of Hoprovratia. Since December 1, 2016, the channel introduces a high-definition simulcast. Programmings Entertainment * Loving Car * Najgori vodij sveti * Panni Seljanka Original production * Divisí * Pogledajte, kto prišov! * Tvoju mamu! * V Zabava papa! * V Zabava mama! * V Zabava v Internete * V Zabava velika * Bardak * Skaži! * Nota Bene * Domašni arešt Series * Strana v... * Bajki v... * Bajki v kino * Tanka i Volodka * Jednogo razu v Oslek * Jednogo razu pid Poltavoju * Hotel Galicija * Vitalka * Spasitel Alupki Third-party series NDR Televizija * Policija raped * Viva Vruče * Život s Starša * Otrkiti oki * Stretni vmeste * V Servisije * Morž Antje * Raboti deni * Lola i Virdžinija * Magrutki TV4 * Kak ja Vestretil vašu Mamu * Dnevnik doktora Zarecarot * Ranetki * Bednaja Elistasija * Moja njanja * Matematika ili nauka * Zakrítaja škola * Vosmidesate * Griotiša * Kto v jednoto domo? * Krelonske kursanti * Da, šef! * Dumoto kak žencata * Metoda Laurendi * Detka rock * Fabrika igruškov * Nano Jubilov * Dva otca i dva deti RolfTV * Detektiv Lambrodo * Tri sverfu Foreign series * Glee * The Walking Dead * Merlin * H20: Just Add Water * Wizards of Waverly Place * True Blood * Sex and the City * Buffy the Vampire Slayer * Xena: Warrior Princess * 90210 * Charmed * The Dark Diaries Children's (also airs in 3 Plus Kids) * Eskimos Džon * Lisica Lili * Hapšeri * The Fixies * Space Dog Family * ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks * Sandra the Fairytale Detective * Winx Club Logos AMT (1992-1997).png|1992-1997 Einstein (2015-2016).png|2015-2016 3 Family (2016-.n.v.).png|2016-present On-screen bugs External links * Official website Category:Television channels in Hoprovratia Category:3 Media Category:Modern Times Group Category:Kinnevik Category:Launched in 1982 Category:Hoprovratia